In the die processing of work pieces, such as semiconductor lead frames, a work piece is moved between an upper die and a lower die when the dies are spaced apart. Then the upper die typically is moved downwardly in a power stroke a certain distance, such as 1 to 2 inches, into processing relationship with the work piece in which the work piece is subjected to the upper and lower dies to perform certain functions, such as cutting, bending, twisting and the like. Generally, such a die apparatus uses a stop unit such as an upper post aligned with a lower post so that, when the upper post collides with the lower post, the upper die movement is stopped. This collision or impact of the upper stop hitting the lower stop causes an impact which is deafening in some situations and is clearly to be avoided because it is injurious to the hearing of a worker standing nearby. Thus, the need exists to avoid this noise by an apparatus which operates in a manner which eliminates this noise without sacrificing the productivity of the dies themselves. The present invention satisfies this need.